jurassicparkfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jurassic World: Das gefallene Königreich
Jurassic World 2 - Das gefallene Königreich ist die Fortsetzung von Jurassic World. Der Film startete in Deutschland am 07. Juni 2018. Inhalt thumb|left 3 Jahre nachdem der Themenpark Jurassic World von marodierenden Dinosauriern zerstört wurde, haben die Urzeitechsen die Isla Nublar komplett für sich zurückerobert. Dort leben sie ungestört von den Menschen, sehen jedoch bald einer ganz neuen Bedrohung ins Auge: Auf der Insel befindet sich ein aktiver Vulkan, der auszubrechen und die gesamte Insel unter Feuer und Asche zu begraben droht. Dinosaurierausbilder Owen Grady und die ehemalige Parkmanagerin Claire Dearing möchten das erneute Aussterben der Dinos um jeden Preis verhindern und kehren zur Rettung der Tiere, zusammen mit der Paleo-Biologin Zia Rodriguez und dem IT-Spezialisten Franklin Webb, auf die Insel zurück. Vor allem um seinen Velociraptor-Schützling Blue ist Owen besorgt, der scheinbar unauffindbar in der Wildnis verschollen ist. Während Owen sich auf die Suche begibt, kommen die anderen Mitglieder seiner Expedition einer Verschwörung auf die Spur. Eli Mills, der enge Vertraute von Benjamin Lockwood welcher die Rettungsaktion ins Leben rief, plant die Dinosaurier nicht wie angeordnet auf eine neue Heimatinsel zu bringen, sondern privaten Profit aus den seltenen Wesen zu schlagen. Besonders im Fokus steht die Neuerschaffung eines noch mächtigeren Hybriden, dem Indoraptor, welcher aus dem Erbgut von Indominus Rex und Velociraptor bestehen soll. Die DNS der cleveren und einzigartigen Blue soll dieser Schöpfung den letzten Schliff verleihen. Zusammen mit Tierschmugglern fängt er elf Spezies ein und bringt sie zum Anwesen Lockwoods (Lockwood-Villa). Doch Lockwoods Enkelin Maisie Lockwood kommt den Tierschmugglern auf die Schliche. Durch ihr Wissen, die Rettungsversuche von Grady und Dearing, sowie der Unberechenbarkeit der Dinosaurier, eskaliert die Situation. Wichtige Dinosaurier * Der Velociraptor Blue * Der Indoraptor * Der Indominus Rex Charaktere & Darsteller * Chris Pratt als Owen Grady * Bryce Dallas Howard als Claire Dearing * Isabella Sermon als Maisie Lockwood * Ted Levine als Ken Wheatley * Jeff Goldblum als Ian Malcolm * Rafe Spall als Eli Mills * Toby Jones als Wheaton * Justice Smith als Franklin Webb * B. D. Wong als Dr. Henry Wu * James Cromwell als Benjamin Lockwood * Geraldine Chaplin als Iris Carroll * Nichael Papajohn als InGen Contractor * Daniella Pineda als Zia Rodriguez Infos zu den Darstellern Chris Pratt (Owen Grady) thumb|left Bevor Chris Pratt eine Chance als Schauspieler bekam, jobbte er auf Hawaii in einem Restaurant. Dort wurde er entdeckt und spielte in der Horrorfilm-Parodie „Cursed Part 3“ mit, was ihm eine Stammrolle in der TV-Serie „Everwood“ bescherte. Durch seine Rolle in der Comedy-Serie „Parks and Recreations“ gelang ihm dann der Durchbruch. 2011 spielte er an der Seite von Brad Pitt im Baseball-Film „Die Kunst zu gewinnen – Moneyball“, war 2012 neben Emily Blunt in der Liebeskomödie „Fast verheiratet“ zu sehen, sowie in Kathryn Bigelows beeindruckendem Thriller „Zero Dark Thirty“. Als Sprecher der Figur des Emmet Brickowski im Welterfolg „The Lego Movie“ und als Held des Marvel-Hits „Guardians of the Galaxy“ feierte er 2014 dann seine ganz großen Erfolge. Als cooler Ex-Navy-Soldat Owen Grady, der in Jurassic World die Raptoren bändigt, hat Chris Pratt der Fortführung der Reihe von Beginn seinen Stempel aufgedrückt. Owen kehrt nun in JURASSIC WORLD: DAS GEFALLENE KÖNIGREICH zurück und begibt sich mit Claire auf eine waghalsige Rettungsmission, für die er auf die komplette Bandbreite seines Militärtrainings zurückgreifen muss. Bryce Dallas Howard (Claire Dearing) thumb|left Als Tochter des Regisseurs und früheren Schauspielers Ron Howard wurde Bryce Dallas Howard bereits in die Welt Hollywoods hineingeboren. Kaum verwunderlich, dass sie bereits als Kind ein paar Kurzauftritte in Filmen ihres Vaters, darunter „Apollo 13“, hatte. Howard setzte in der Folge auf eine fundierte Schauspielausbildung, um sich anschließend u.a. am Broadway einen Namen zu machen. Durch M. Night Shyamalans vielbeachteten Mystery-Thriller „The Village“ wurde sie 2004 einem breiten Publikum bekannt. Mit Rollen in „Spider-Man 3“ und „Terminator: Die Erlösung“ bewies Bryce Dallas Howard, dass sie in im Action-Genre ihre Frau stehen kann. In den „Jurassic World“-Abenteuern spielt Howard die (ehemalige) Leiterin des Themenparks Claire Dearing. Nach den Ereignissen von Jurassic World hadert Dearing mit ihrer Rolle in der Erschaffung des Indominus Rex und gründet daraufhin die „Dinosaur Protection Group“. B.D. Wong (Dr. Wu) thumb|left Als Chefgenetiker war Dr. Wu verantwortlich für die Erschaffung der Dinosaurier in „Jurassic Park“ und auch für die Kreation des furchteinflößenden Indominus Rex in Jurassic World. Skrupel kennt der Forscher kaum. B.D. Wong verkörpert Dr. Wu zwar kühl, aber nicht überzogen unsympathisch. Für dieses nuancierte Spiel ist der Amerikaner chinesischer Abstammung bereits seit seinem Karrierebeginn bekannt. Im Broadway-Stück „M. Butterfly“ überzeugte er Ende der 80er Jahre so stark, dass er dafür mit dem Theaterpreis Tony ausgezeichnet wurde. Einem breiteren Publikum wurde er nebst seinem ersten Auftritt in „Jurassic Park“ durch seine Rolle in „Sieben Jahre in Tibet“ an Brad Pitts Seite bekannt sowie als Teil der Stammbesetzung in allen fünf Staffeln der bahnbrechenden Gefängnisserie „Oz – Hölle hinter Gittern“ von HBO und von 2001 bis 2014 als Ensemblemitglied der erfolgreichen Krimiserie „Law & Order: Special Victims Unit“. Jeff Goldblum (Dr. Ian Malcolm) thumb|left Exzentrisch, intelligent, immer mit einem lockeren Spruch auf den Lippen und höchst skeptisch – so wurde Dr. Ian Malcolm in die Jurassic-Reihe eingeführt. Verkörpert wurde der kultige Chaostheoretiker mit Rockstar-Attitüde in unnachahmlicher Weise von Schauspielstar Jeff Goldblum, der den studierten Skeptiker zum Gesicht von „Jurassic Park“ und „Jurassic Park 2“ machte. In JURASSIC WORLD: DAS GEFALLENE KÖNIGREICH gibt Dr. Ian Malcolm sein mit Spannung erwartetes Comeback. Der 1952 geborene US-Amerikaner spielte im Laufe seiner außerordentlichen Karriere in zahlreichen Filmhits mit. Sein Durchbruch erfolgte durch David Cronenbergs Body-Horror „Die Fliege“ (1986), doch v.a. in den 90ern wurde Goldblum durch seine Blockbuster-Auftritte – neben den „Jurassic Park“-Filmen war er auch im SciFi-Actionfilm „Independence Day“ in einer Hauptrolle zu sehen – einem breiten Publikum bekannt. Nach einigen kleineren Werken widmet sich Goldblum nun wieder vermehrt Rollen in Großproduktionen und kehrt als Dr. Ian Malcom in die Welt der „Jurassic“-Reihe zurück. Steven Spielberg & Colin Trevorrow (ausführende Produzenten) Steven Spielberg: Niemand hat das Jurassic-Franchise so geprägt wie er, führte er doch bei allen drei „Jurassic Park“-Teilen Regie. Für die Fortsetzung „Jurassic World“ überließ er 2015 den Regiestuhl dem hochtalentierten Colin Trevorrow, der den lange gehegten Traum eines eröffneten Dinosaurier-Parks auf die große Leinwand zauberte. Als Regisseur und Teil des Autoren-Teams und mit Unterstützung von „Jurassic“-Hirn Steven Spielberg als Executive Producer kreierte Trevorrow eine Welt, die jedem Fan der Dino-Reihe Freudentränen in die Augen trieb. Colin Trevorrow führte zuvor erst bei einem Kinofilm („Journey of Love - Das wahre Abenteuer ist die Liebe“) Regie. Für die Fortsetzung von „Jurassic World“ hat Trevorrow den Regiestuhl J.A. Bayona überlassen. Diesmal hat er es dem großen Steven Spielberg gleichgetan und fungiert mit ihm gemeinsam als Executive Producer. (Quelle: Universal) Trivia * Dies ist der fünfte Teil der Jurassic-Park-Reihe über das Klonen von Dinosauriern in der heutigen Zeit und direkte Fortsetzung zum Erfolgshit "Jurassic World", dem vierten Teil des Franchise. * Der neue Hybrid im Film ist der Indoraptor. Videos Trailer thumb|left|335 px Clips thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px Features thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px Kategorie:Film